Ups and Downs SAMPLE
by iTz-TaSty-BoO
Summary: Yet again, another sample. Needs a good reading and needs some good reviews, please do! I'd appreciate it! : Oh, and this has OCs too!
1. Chapter 1

"I thought we were friends!" she cried

"Best friends.." Randy grumbled in her ear.

He put all of his weight on top of her and kissed up her chest leading to her neck. He wanted to make love to her no matter what. She was his best friends. And best friends do whatever they can to make each other feel loved.

"Don't cry, baby." Randy cooed in her ear, running his tongue up her cheeks, licking away her tears.

"I'm not a baby!" she squirmed and writhed beneath him.

"You are too. _Little girl._" Chuckling darkly, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his already hardened member and. He stroked himself a few times then slid a condom over it. Randy ran his hands over her exposed body, caressing her softly.

"You're serious then? No one's had any of _you? _You're still a virgin? I'll have lots of fun with you, bestie."

Licking his lips at the struggling girl under him, she looked too good. She had so much to feel. She was needs to feel what making love is all about.

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you. I love you, see?" Randy said forcing a kiss on the vulnerable girl's lips.

The kiss kept her distracted enough. he shoved himself inside her. She let out a piercing cry of pain. Screams and pleads to make him stop was that was coming out of her mouth.

"You don't love me, you love john! What about him?" she shrieked.

"Johnny will never know! Shhh, don't tell! It'll be our little secret, okay?" Randy giggled.

"Just stop! Please! I'll do anything! Just stop!" she sobbed.

Randy tickled her stomach while he came. This thing was some sort of game to him, but she wasn't having much fun. He pulled out from inside from her and spooned up next to her quivering body.

"Wasn't that fun? I bet you liked it when I tickled your tummy huh?" Randy smiled, massaging one of her breasts.

"STOP IT!" She yelled, pulling herself away from him. "You're a fucking freak! I hate you! I'm gonna tell someone what you've done to me!" pointing at her bloody, bruised, lower half.

Randy looked at her shocked. How could she say something so hurtful to her own best friend?

"I'm sorry!" He said, pouting his lips. "I didn't mean to hurt you! I love you! Come here, please?" he begged, running his hand down her bare waist.

**Alrighty now.. this is another one of my stories I'm thinking of posting. This part right here is in the middle-ish when things begin to get sour. The story starts out sweet and happy and such. And just for those who wonder and may wanna know, Centon is part of this story! A huge part! But just not this one in particular. Oh, and OCs are involved too.. just two of 'em though! Shall I continue? Yay or nay? If you guys want a sample of some other bits of the story too, (Like towards the beginning or end) I'll be glad to put one up for you(:**


	2. SAMPLE 2

John and Randy stand across the room observing the two girls fast asleep in the king sized hotel bed. They knew that all four of them would be in for it if this got out to anyone. "What do we do with them?" Randy asked.

"I don't know." John whispered. "We can't just leave them high and dry. They're _girls_ Randy. It's amazing how they managed to find us in this big ass city In the first place. We can ask Dwayne if he could-" Before John could get another word out, Randy interrupted him frustrated with how foolish John was being.

"And see if he could do what John? There's nothing we can do! The only option we have is to put them back on an airplane and fly the back to wherever they came from! And I have a feeling neither one will be willing to do that, especially that one! She's crazy!" Randy pointed to the raven haired girl that was asleep next to her friend. The two men were in a panic. There was no way in hell they could keep those two here in Miami with them. It would be too complicated because it was the week of Wrestlemania. John and Randy would be out doing appearances, signings, and interviews. It would be too hectic to keep an eye on those girls. They couldn't leave them alone either, because they would just be out causing mischief which is exactly what got all of them in this situation to begin with.

"That's rude Randy! Maybe she has problems and she's dealing with a lot. Just because someone is a bit stubborn and is angry doesn't mean they're crazy. I think you of all people would understand that." John pointed out. "And besides, she's just like you. Damn, you could even say she's your mini me!" John joked. He always made jokes about the toughest situations to cheer Randy up. It usually did the trick. "Oh stop!" Randy said, playfully slapping John on the arm. "Maybe we should get some sleep. It's late and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." John pecked Randy on the lips and smiled. "That's the smartest thing that's ever come out of your mouth! I like that idea!" Randy slapped John on the butt. The couple chuckled and walked over to the next room to get some sleep.

_**7:45 a.m.**_

The bright Miami sun beamed through the windows of the hotel bedroom. John awoke and squinted at the bright light shining in his eyes. He didn't want to wake up this early, but today held one of the important events during the Wrestlemania week; The Wrestlemania press conference. It's mandatory that everyone on the WWE roster shows up whether they'll be speaking to the press or not. "Randy…. Randy…. Baby wake up." John shook Randy's shoulder. "Uggghhh…." Randy groaned. "Johnny, just five more minutes.." Rolling his eyes John got out of bed and walked over to the small closet grabbing Randy's suit along with fresh socks and underwear. "Wake up damn it!" John growled as he threw the clothes on Randy's head. "We have a shit load of things to cover today and I won't be late for anything just because you want to lay around and be lazy all day!" John was frustrated with his lover's choice to be lazy. John loved to be the first person to arrive and the last person to leave. Randy, on the other hand was one to be the last to show up and the first one to leave.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" Randy said trying to tame John's annoyed attitude. "Let's shower, get dressed and figure out what to do with the girls for today." Randy sat up and stretched, exposing his well-muscled torso. Randy and John walked to the bathroom and opened the door, nearly passing out from the fumes of various perfumes, hair products, nail polishes and other beauty supplies. "Uh, Have you ever heard of _KNOCKING?" _Snapped the raven haired girl whose name is Martina. She had half of her makeup applied to her face and a curling iron stuck to her hair. John put up his hands in defense, apologizing and closing the door to let the two girls get back to their business. "I'm telling you John, she's nuts! All you did was open the door and she nearly bit your head off!" Randy exclaimed. "No, no, it's my fault. I really should have knocked before barging in like that" John said, sighing. John was good at tolerating others if they were rude or not. At times, he was too nice and even a pushover. He never intends to be that way, he just doesn't like to disappoint others. He lives on happiness.

Twenty minutes later and the two girls still weren't done getting ready. Randy was getting impatient. He banged on the door and said with a pissed-off tone. "How long does it take you two to put on clothes, and get the hell out? There's other people here too, you know!" Martina scoffed and shouted from the other side of the door "I don't know, how long does it take _YOU_ to shut up, sit your ass down and wait? If you have a problem with the way we choose to get ready in the morning, feel free to write it on a piece of paper, put it in an envelope, fold it, and _SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS_!" Paige (Martina's best friend) busted up laughing at her friend's smart mouthed remark. Randy was fuming. He was on the brink of kicking down that door and giving her a piece of his mind. "Babe, Let me handle this." John said in a low tone, hoping to calm Randy down. "Girls, how many things do you have left to do?" John questioned, attempting to sound sweet. Martina opened her mouth to say something sassy to John but instead Paige put her hand on Martina's arm and mouthed "I got this." Paige hollered out "We have to finish putting on makeup, Martina has to help me clip in my hair extensions, then we gotta to clean up in here, and then we'll be good." John sighed in relief. "See, Randy? They're almost done!" Randy rolled his eyes. "They'd better be.."

Another 45 Minutes passed. Martina and Paige had finished getting ready and cleaning up. They put all of their belongings into their bags and watched TV while Randy and John went to shower and get dressed themselves. "Why did they both go into the bathroom?" Paige asked. "They had to shower, didn't they?" Martina said with her full focus on the Television screen. "Yeah, but I mean they _both _went in there at the _same time!" _Martina chuckled. "Oh," she said as she smirked and rolled her eyes. "There's something I know about those two that very few people, if anyone else, knows about them." Paige looked at her confused. "Like what?" She asked. "If you don't figure it out by the end of the day, I'll tell you. It's better if I tell you later anyway." Martina said with a bit of tease in her voice.

All four of them walked down the hotel's hallway. Martina was texting on her phone and accidentally ran into the back of Randy. "UGH! You walk so damn slow! Walk faster! You put us in a rush but yet, you're a slow ass! Haven't you heard of ladies' first?" Martina barked, pulling Paige with her to get ahead of the slow walkers. John laughed to himself and added "Like I said Randy, she's your very own mini me!" Randy scowled at John and continued walking. There was no way that he had anything in common with her, not even in the slightest bit. "How old are they, anyway?" Randy asked. "They're 15, I believe." John replied. "So you compare _ME_ with some bratty little girl?" Randy snarled. "But you do have to admit Ran," John Reminded "She is beautiful." "She'd look even better without the serious attitude problem." Randy did begin to observe Martina. She was tall for her age, 5'9 to be exact. She had long black hair that was styled into loose curls, olive-tan skin, big brown eyes, lips as red as blood, and to be 15 years she had a very curved, filled out body which had to have come from her Hispanic heritage. Paige was a pretty girl too. Her hair was brown with neon blue dyed in her long side bangs, almost shoulder length, (Without hair extensions) About 5'4 with a slender body frame and hazel eyes. To be honest, They were both blessed with striking looks but Martina was the one who stood out to Randy the most.

_**9:50 a.m.**_

Backstage at the convention center awaited all superstars and divas for the press conference to begin in ten minutes. Some were very anxious, others very excited. John escorted Paige and Martina to their seats backstage. "So, there are no more seats out in the audience for you guys to watch us. But luckily, there is a TV back here so you can watch the conference with everyone else. I have to go take the podium, but I'll be back here in a few. _STAY PUT. _Understood?" John said firmly. "Yes, you over-grown Boy Scout, we understand." Martina joked. A big smile split across John's face from Martina's humor. He rushed to the curtain and waited to be called out to speak to the press. "You _know _what we must do." Martina smirked at Paige. Paige mirrored Martina's smirk and responded "We shall!" The girls left their seats and linked their arms together. They laughed and talked about school, friends, and memories they shared together. There was a small room in the back where most of the producers and equipment were. "Look!" Martina said. She picked up a paper with a list of guests, reporters, news stations, and promoters who would be attending this event. Martina and Paige were amazed by how many people were actually going to be here. There was one name on that list that really ignited Martina's fire. The name was _Daniel Parrish: President of YALSA (Young Adult Library Services of America)._ "That Bastard!" Martina growled. She practically ran to the curtain that leads to the stage. "What's wrong?" Paige called after her. "That asshole ruined it for me! His ass is the reason why we're in Miami in the first fucking place!" Martina spat in total anger. "Come with me, Paige. We have to go out there."

Before Paige could say another word, they were already at the curtain. A hefty man dressed in black held a clipboard with names of superstars and divas who were only allowed to go out there. "Names." He said bluntly, not taking is eyes off of the clipboard. Martina cleared her throat and said "Brie and Nikki Bella" trying to imitate Brie Bella's voice. The man check off both names on the list and the girls raced behind the curtain so they wouldn't be noticed. "What in the hell are you doing?" Paige whispered a shout. "You'll see." Martina said coldly. They sat at a table that was behind The Miz's table. Listening to John talk about his thing with Make- a-wish, BE A STAR, and Then hearing The Rock rip lame jokes about him afterwards, Justin Robert's announced that it was the diva's time to talk with the press. Martina walked up to the Podium and swallowed the lump in her throat. The crowd went almost silent with a few people rumbling "Who is she?" in the back.

"Hello. My name is Martina, and I'm here to address something. You see, back in November, my school's library participated in the Wrestlemania reading challenge. Myself, along with many other kids across America were truly excited to have a chance to win a trip to watch Wrestlemania up-close and in-person. Not to brag, and I apologize if I come off as doing so, I worked extremely hard day and night for the month of November to ensure that my 100-word essay to convince my favorite WWE superstar to read my favorite book was perfect. I was so enthralled in doing so that I actually let my grades that were all A's and B's slip all the way down to D's and F's. My essay won first place throughout my whole school. I was qualified for the regional competition. My pride was crushed all thanks to this Fucking douchebag!" Martina snarled coldly and pointed at _YALSA's _president. Everyone in the room gasped. Reporters turned on their cameras and recorders once again to catch what was going on. John moved to stand up, But Vince McMahon lightly pushed him down and said to him "Let her finish."

Martina Continued. "During the week of of Jan 9th 2012 was the Reading challenge winners would be announced. That whole week I was overly anxious to a point where it put me in doubt. In an unspeakable depression. Every day during that week I check _YALSA's_ website to view the winners. When the day came that all winners would be posted, there was only one. This fucker's vice president's daughter was pre-chosen to be the winner! This so called 'Great way to get kids involved with reading' is bullshit! It's rigged! That's why I'm here in front of all of you today here in Miami. I wanted to show you that if you have at all participated in this, it's a waste of your time!"

Everyone in the audience and on stage was in total shock. Nobody knew what to say. "That little bitch is lying!" shouted Daniel Parrish. Who broke the silence. "She can't _PROVE_ any of this!" Martina raised an eyebrow and said "Oh really? Oh-Fucking-Really?"


End file.
